User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story. First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strick on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of have it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. ''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Thanks for the support :-) Hi Banningk, this is my blog of thanks, as I am now officially a rollback! Have a good one. The Cat (talk) 06:48, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Creepy art contest I noticed our blog hasn't been getting much attention *sheepish smile*. Perhaps users are just settling down and making their art, but would it be possible to host it in the staff blogs area or somewhere else where it will be more visible? If possible, could you do us a favor and repost it? Hopefully we can work out a solution to this, either way. Thanks The Cat (talk) 07:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Banningk1979 thanks for cooperating for a page like this (very good) but I want to know since I didn't understood what the removing warning meaned what does mean: ''Quality issues Thank you for the comprehension, and keep the good work... Creepy Riki (talk) 09:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Creepy_Riki :Answered by SoPretentious. :The Cat (talk) 11:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Spam Blog This blog is spam. MrDupin (talk) 12:46, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm a really impatient person lol and I'm not getting a lot of feedback for my stories. So I was wondering if you could give one or both of my stories a review. If not I perfectly understand. SmidgetTheMidget--SmidgetTheMidget (talk) 05:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, details... So, we have a new contest again. We had some nice contests these last few months, but right now, this contest's not the same. As the name implies, the contest is about writing a mystery pasta; I guess it's self-explanatory. Okay, going to the details. To enter the contest, just comment I'm in!. The topic you want to write about depends on you; you can choose any topic as you please -- a murderer, a murderous ghost, a killer demon, a syndicate who kidnaps people for demonic sacrifice, anything, as long as it's a bit mysterious and... creepy, of course it must be. There are no limits on word count, but 800 words is the minimum word count; you can write at any length -- 2000 words, 10000, novelette length -- as your heart pleases, but just make sure it's a quality work of literature. You will be given 14 days to write and submit your pasta; if you fail to submit your pasta on time, you may still submit, but your pasta is disqualified, and will only be mentioned at a part of the winner's blog dedicated to those late-submitters. If you write a mystery pasta, I recommended you to have this plot device: the red herring. Red herring is a plot device where the protagonist's gathered information/clues leads him/her to the wrong conclusion, and thus must start all over again until he/she finds the right one. For more information, please visit the Wikipedia page dedicated to this plot device. So, rewards? Of course, there should be rewards, but this contest's rewards are not that good, not that bad. There will be five winners: 3rd, 2nd, and 1st (possibly an honorable mention and a People's Choice Award). The submission period will end after 15 pastas are chosen. These pastas will be cut down, until only three (or four/five) are left. The rewards will be: 1. Bragging rights. 2. Personalized banner of your username and the position you've won. 3. A special place for your pasta in the home page. (Only a maybe; I'll talk to Tom first regarding this) 4. Congratulations from everyone (of course). Regarding the People's Choice Award, the pastas which did not win any award are put in a poll in a separate blog. Users will then read these pastas, and vote for what they think the pasta deserving the award. Users are highly and strongly encouraged to deliver feedback after reading a pasta. What about the criteria? So here it goes: Mystery factor: 30% Creepy factor: 30% Technicality (grammar, punctuation, format, etc.): 25% Creativity : 15℅ Total: 100% Getting a bit strict, here are the grounds for right-away disqualification: 1. Plagiarized. 2. Violates ToU. 3. Not mysterious/creepy. 4. Horribly-written (obviously) 5. Wall of text (obviously). 6. Wrongly formatted (obviously). 7. NSFW elements -- like blood, drugs, sex, adult themes and ideas -- are allowed, and even welcomed, but too much of these elements... well, you already know. 8. Not up to Quality Standards (obviously). 9. Offensive, extremely profane, blasphemous, racist, defamatory, discriminatory, and libelous to a real, living person (fiction should only be fiction). :P.S. The judges may be some willing administrators. I assign b'crats to check oncoming submissions, to make sure no unqualified pasta will enter the 15. And the admins will be the judges, maybe you, Tom, Empy, and Jay. I don't think I can be a judge, since I have personal issues I must deal with, and I prioritize my social life than internet life for now. If you have any questions, please message me so I can address your problem. And please forward this message to the active admins and b'crats, and if everything is fine, create a blog for the contest. Thanks in advance, RuckusQuantum 10:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Umm... sure, no problemo, and so are the b'crats! So, it's final? RuckusQuantum 03:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Changing the third ground for disqualification, if it's not mysterious, only mysterious, it will be removed. A short question Hello. I have seen many badges and I want to know what they do. Can you please tell me what they do?CreepyPowerKrypt22 (talk) 19:45, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Q: Are ritual pastas still allowed on this site? I mean, I guess they are, but will they ever be part of the blacklisted subjects? A little bird told me that rituals these days are just rehashes of previous ones, but are you guys ever going to make them blacklisted? (chews nails) I hope not. RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 00:32, August 14, 2015 (UTC) You do it... Please, create the contest blog for me. I'll be very grateful, I hope Empty and other admins will light the green light. RuckusQuantum 10:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC)